Never A Thought Occurred
by cuteazcanbe
Summary: This is my first try at a fanfic, hope you read and review. It involves a girl who realises what can happen between two cousins. Andrew, Tess and Monica involved throughtout. Hope you like it, COMPLETE
1. Never A Thought Occurred

Becky is your average teenager growing up in Calgary. She always tries to fit in as best she can: she works hard in school and out of school and loves to hang out with her friends. She absolutely loves band and always tries to achieve perfect grades there, as music is her life. Although she would never admit it, she is a true perfectionist hoping to become a band teacher. Other than that she devotes her time to sports, school, music and simply working at her downtown cleaning program. It's her second year working at the downtown cleaning program. It is a summer job where she cleans outside and works with major happenings downtown. Today was no different as she got off the local bus getting ready to start off her average day, but today would be tremendously different.

* * *

In another part of town at the local beach Andrew is catching the sunrays as he relaxes. Tess finally gave him the day off he has been hoping for and he loves spending his time with the fellow angels.  
  
"Andrew can you pass me that cappuccino I picked up?" Asked Monica, she was excited to spend her day off with Andrew and Tess finally after 1000 assignments she deserves a rest.  
  
"Oh Monica when will you cut back," asked Tess  
  
"When she has drank all the coffee in the world!" states Andrew  
  
Andrew gets whacked with a spoon from Monica's direction, although Monica appears extremely innocent.  
  
"Well Angel boy that is what you get for picking on her" Tess always loves spending her day with her two favorite angel babies.  
  
"Well I am simply glad to spend some free time with you two even if it means getting hurt by flying spoons" smiles Andrew simply glad to relax after taking home 6 souls last night, it had been rough as a fire had taken over a small work office in downtown Calgary. Little did he know it would be his last few minutes left for himself as all was going to change in downtown Calgary.

* * *

Becky had just arrived at her indoor workplace. It is where the crew all hangs out on breaks and lunches and it also keeps all the gear they need like gazebos, shovels, pails and brooms. It is a run down place but the crew helped make it their own with many things like the Star Wars poster that Becky absolutely detested and many other odds and ends.  
  
As she entered the workplace there sat her best friend Ryan sipping his coke.  
  
"Ryan it's 8 in the morning can't you at least stick with coffee?" Becky asked.  
  
"Come on now Bec I need my caffeine and with the sweltering weather I'm not going to drink this blasted coffee!" Ryan always had to be annoying.  
  
Becky was quite eager today as she was going to get to work out at the local sidewalk sale to walk around and greet people instead of cleaning up the mess in and around the downtown area. And to make it even more cool for her she gets to work with her bud Ryan what could be better.  
  
"So where are the rest of the guys Ryan they should be here by now?" Becky's co-workers were always late. Just as she was asking Ryan she got hit right on the back with a water balloon.  
  
'The lunatics' thought Becky.  
  
As she turned around it was actually Ryan's cousin Jared. Becky really hated him, but he could be fun once and awhile when he was actually on time.  
  
"Hey there Becster what's happening???" Asked Jared.  
  
Oh how she hated being called that, only Ryan was allowed to call her anything other than Becky.  
  
Suddenly the Becky's phone rang.  
  
"Hello......oh of course......what this can't be.......yes Terry I can manage.........I get it I will do that fine..........yes bye!" Becky was so angry. Her boss had just called and now instead of enjoying her day with her best friend she instead had to work with Jared the one and only worker she hated.  
  
'Life is so unfair' thought Becky 'it's as if someone upstairs has cursed me. Oh well I will simply have to live with it.'  
  
"What's going on Bec?" Asked Ryan.  
  
"Jared and I are greeting now, Ryan you have to get to the office now and clean up the huge mess, someone had a huge graffiti party in front and it needs to be cleaned up!" Becky was so upset she wanted to cry but she would never let Jared know that.  
  
Little did she know was that Jared had planned it all out.  
  
'Excellent now I have her right where I want her, right by my side all day,' thought Jared, 'now my plan can go off perfect!!!'  
  
Becky was so upset and confused, but even so Jared and her headed downtown to get ready for the sidewalk sale.

* * *

"Hey Monica you want to throw the beach ball around just like the kids on this beach??" Asked Andrew, what fun to simply throw a ball around without a care in the world.  
  
"Now angel babies I have some bad news, but Monica needs to get downtown to work on her next assignment" Tess felt bad that she had to break up the angel babies fun but work was work.  
  
"But, Tess a beach ball and everything, this can't be it's my time off!!!" Monica was whining even in her Irish accent.  
  
"Miss Wings no one has time off, we are angels and angels follow what God says, God says you have an assignment and you will do it!!!!" Tess always got her way one way or another.  
  
Andrew was disappointed that Monica had to leave." Tess you want to play catch then????"  
  
"Angel boy, angel boy , you think on my time off I want to throw around a beach ball, in your dreams!!!" Tess never liked to get up and run around much.  
  
Monica walked off disappointed but prepared to head to downtown Calgary to begin her assignment.

* * *

Jared and Becky had spent the entire morning together and nothing annoying had came out of that boy's mouth.  
  
"Boy Jared you sure are in a great mood today!" Becky was actually beginning to enjoy herself.  
  
"Well Becky you are fun to work with that's all" Jared had stated her name so obviously, he seemed awfully suspicious but Becky never took his kindness for anything as Jared loved to pull pranks.  
  
"Well Jared we better get that gal from over there ready to sell the books" Becky was pointing across to a red convertible with Monica in it.  
  
Monica got out of the car and walked up "Hello, my name is Monica are you Becky and Jared??"  
  
"We sure are little lady are you ready to sell some books?"  
  
'Jared can be so annoying' thought Becky ' he was only 5'6" who was he to call her little lady???'  
  
Jared had stayed to help Monica get set up with the books as Becky wandered the area to see if anyone else needed help. It was important to at least look a little busy downtown.

* * *

Suddenly Becky's phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi erhm I need some help erhm" an unknown voice came through the other end.  
  
"Sure if you need some help just let me know where you are, do you need some water??" Asked Becky, sometimes she received phone calls from dehydrated people or lonely people in the sidewalk sale area since her work number was distributed to local businesses for that exact purpose: for everyone to enjoy themselves.  
  
"I need.....I need.......help me......." The unknown voice seemed hurt or lost.  
  
"Where are you I'll help you just tell me!!!" Becky was beginning to worry.  
  
"The alley of 20th and 2nd help me please" As the unknown voice hung up.  
  
Becky started racing to the location dropping her phone out of her pocket on the road and speeding to help the poor unknown voice on the phone.  
  
Twenty minutes later she had ran to the alleyway. As she entered no one was around.  
  
"Hello??? Anyone here, I received a phone call!!! I am here to help!!!" Becky started racing down the street without looking down. As she neared the corner she tripped. What she didn't see in front of her was a huge hole. Later on she will have found out someone had moved a huge barracade from around it. But, she tripped and fell down a huge pit that some city workers had dug for new piping. She fell at least 20 feet down and hit her head on the bottom knocking her self out.

* * *

Monica had been relaxing with Jared enjoying the sun as no one was buying the books. 

"What are these books for anyway?" Asked Monica, having no clue as to why she was here on assignment.  
  
"Oh nothing really, it is a decoy!" Jared laughed.  
  
"A decoy??? For what exactly??" Asked Monica extremely concerned, as she hadn't seen the lovely girl from before for at least an hour.  
  
"Oh you will see in due time my friend," cackled Jared with a sudden red glow in his eyes as he jumped in a black car and drove off.  
  
Monica was so horrified, where had she seen those eyes before?????  
  
Tess suddenly appeared "Angel girl what happened here, aren't you supposed to be with Becky???" Tess suddenly seemed really worried as Monica was near tears and sitting alone.  
  
"Oh Tess I have failed again, the devil was here and I never knew it and now Becky could die!!!!!" Monica burst into tears not knowing what to do.  
  
"Oh Miss Wings pull it together we will find Becky and we will fix this." Tess pulled Monica into her arms reassuring her that nothing bad will happen to Becky.

* * *


	2. And Yet It Can Get Worse

Tess and Monica took a moment to pray for the safety of Becky. With evil lurking the angels didn't know what could happen.

* * *

"Yes I understand father" Andrew had been summoned away from his beautiful day for a new assignment. It always seemed as long as he would ever be an angel of death he would never truly have time off.

* * *

Becky awoke to find herself in a dark hole with an extreme headache. She looked up and could see a faint light from the sun but she remembered that she was in the alleyway so it was impossible to see anything else. All of sudden a huge bright, beautiful light shone in front of her. 

"What is going on, I must have really hit my head" Becky was a little frightened but in a way the light warmed her and she felt a bit better.

A man appeared out of the light, he had beautiful green eyes that made Becky feel safe, yet she couldn't understand where he had come from.

"Who are you, and how did you get down here" Becky was so confused, her head was throbbing so bad.

"My name is Andrew, just consider me a friend for you while you are down here." Andrew was a little concerned about her head, it was bleeding pretty bad above her right eye and she seemed a little dazed so he thought he would help her out by keeping her talking.

"Tell me Becky what do you like to do for fun???"

"How did you know my name????"

"I know what I need to know when I need to know them, don't worry about it" Andrew sat down and held a handkerchief on her cut."Now, tell me what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well I love playing music on many instruments" Becky felt weak, but she felt as if she needed to talk to Andrew.

"That's wonderful, maybe I can help then" Andrew prayed to God to help Becky by playing some lovely classical music for her.

"What lovely music, where is coming from???" Becky really thought she must have a concussion since she was hearing music.

"Consider it a present from above" Andrew hoped she could hang on long enough for help.

"Oh I feel so tired!" Becky was drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Becky stay awake for me you can do it!!" Andrew was worried as he saw Becky's eyes close. He held her close keeping her safe and prayed to God to keep her safe.

* * *

Monica was so worried about Becky, she was supposed to take care of her but it just didn't work out that way. 

Tess could see that look in Monica's eyes, Monica always seemed to draw too close to her assignments.

"Angel girl, don't worry Angel boy is with Becky and she will be safe with him, what we need to do is find this evil before he reaches where Becky is." Tess needed to pull Monica together, it would be her toughest assignment yet.

* * *

It had been hours since Becky had seen light, she awoke to see Andrew's smiling face. He had a way of showing you everything would be okay without ever saying a word.

"How are you feeling??"Andrew asked with a look of concern.

"My head hurts so bad" Becky looked so pale.

Andrew was getting really worried, Becky hadn't drank anything all morning and it was getting really hot 20 feet below ground.

Suddenly above Andrew heard a loud cackle. Becky and Andrew looked up to see Jared.

"Jared help me, please get me out of here!!"Becky was getting worse by the minute.

"Why would I help you when this is exactly what I wanted, to get you in here and then leave you here to die. I have always hated you being so close to my cousin Ryan and now you will pay!!!" Jared laughed and laughed and dissappeared.

Becky burst into tears, she was so frightened.

"Shhhhh, everything will be okay Bec just relax I am here to protect you from his evil!" Andrew pulled her into his arms holding her close until she calmed down and fell asleep.

* * *


	3. But With God's Love We Can Conquer Anyth...

Ryan had just finished cleaning off all the graffiti off of the office building.  
  
"What a mess" Ryan had been working for hours to clean it off he thought it was about time to meet up with his best friend Becky and his loser cousin Jared. So he pulled out his cell phone to call up Becky.  
  
Ring Ring Ring Ring "That's funny she usually is quick to answer" Ryan was a little concerned until someone finally answered.  
  
"Hello?" answered an Irish lady.  
  
"Uh hi, maybe I have the wrong number I'm looking for Becky?" Ryan was so confused as to why some Irish lady had Becky's phone.  
  
"You must be Ryan, well she disappeared about a couple of hours ago and she is in grave danger"  
  
"What do you mean in grave danger she was just with Jared she must be fine."  
  
"No you don't understand your cousin is evil"  
  
"He is not, who is this anyway, and how did you get Becky's phone?"  
  
Suddenly a bright light shone out in front of Ryan.  
  
"What is this???" Ryan was so confused, maybe he had drank too much the night before or something.  
  
"Do not be afraid, I am an angel and I have been sent here to tell you God loves you and your friend is in grave danger and needs your help, without you she could die." Monica hoped that it wasn't too late for Becky.  
  
"What do you mean, she was with Jared all morning she should be fine!" Ryan was upset what was going on and why was this light shining so brightly at him.  
  
"Jared isn't your cousin, he is evil in human form. He has tricked Becky and she needs your help otherwise she could die. Please help her!" Monica disappeared leaving Ryan to think.

* * *

Andrew was holding Becky praying to God that Andrew could help Becky get out of this hole for help. God wanted him to wait for the right moment but to protect her.  
  
"Andrew???? Help me, I'm falling, I'm falling!!!" Becky was screaming and crying, she was in shock and needed help fast. 

"Don't worry Becky I am here for you and I will get you to safety, it isn't your time to go yet, I won't let it happen!" Andrew wished he could just climb out of the hole with Becky but it was impossible.

He held Becky in his arms and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair and reassured her that she was safe until Becky calmed down.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryan was coming to terms of the idea that his cousin Jared was evil.  
  
"Now things are making sense, every time he glared at Becky and all the times he wouldn't go to church. He wouldn't even step in one let alone live near by one, he moved away from the area to live in an abandoned house. It all makes sense now." Ryan needed to find Becky fast so Jared couldn't do anything worse to her. He prayed to God for guidance.  
  
Not being seen Monica whispered to Ryan where to find Becky it was now time for her to be found as Monica had to deal with Jared, the evil being.

* * *

"Ah my plan has been set and in a few hours Becky will be dead" Jared chuckled to himself. He was going to get away with murder and he couldn't be happy. 

"Not if we can help it!" Stated Tess alongside Monica. Now was the time to get rid of Jared once and for all.

"We have been sent to protect Becky, you, evil being will not hurt her!" Monica was near tears, but she stood her ground.

She had dealt with evil before and she knew if she showed her weakness then evil would be able to fight against her.

"We as angels are here to protect God's children. This is not your place to be, you need to leave now!!!!" Monica and Tess prayed to God to give them the strength to defeat the devil.

As they prayed Jared started fading. "No......not now.....I was so close.....I'll be back Monica....I can assure you of that!!!!" Jared disappeared.

"Angel girl I am proud of the way you stood up to evil once again. He hasn't gone for good but we can be sure we will be more prepared to spot him in the future." Tess was a strong angel and teaching Monica how to be strong was extremely important.

* * *

Ryan came running down the alleyway to the entrance of the hole and looked down. 

"Hello, is anyone down there.....Becky can you hear me???" Ryan was so worried about her

Becky opened her eyes and looked at Andrew. Andrew smiled and whispered into her ear,

"You are safe now Becky, you're friend Ryan will take you to the hospital, I told you it would be okay." Andrew kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

Becky looked up to see Ryan with a look of concern. "Ryan I'm down here, please help me!!!"

Becky looked back to her right to thank Andrew for his help, but he had dissappeared.

'That's strange' thought Becky 'it's as if he was an angel sent by God.'

Ryan was so relieved. 'Now to find something to get Becky out.'

The three angels standing unseen provided a ladder with the help of the Lord.

"Thank you Father" replied Tess.

Ryan pushed the ladder into the hole. Becky climbed up with some difficulty but as she came out of the hole she fell into Ryan's arms finally feeling relief after being in the hole for such a long time.

"We need to get you to the hospital to get you some help"

Ryan picked up Becky in his arms and walked out to the street and saw an ambulance sitting on the corner with the driver taking a coffee break right at Strongfields on 20th street.

"Hi, it seems you need some help there" replied a lovely brunette with dark rimmed glasses.

"My name is Gloria, I will get you to the hospital so that your friend can get the help she needs do not worry."

Tess, Monica and Andrew watched as Gloria pulled away with Ryan and Becky in the back.

"I guess everything worked out in the end Tess" stated Monica.

"Angel babies with God's love we can conquer anything" replied Tess

"Now I think it is about time for that fun in the sun I've been waiting for all day!!!" laughed Andrew.

The three angels walked hand in hand towards the horizon and disappeared as fittingly enough a dove flew across the sky.


End file.
